


Prison Movie

by chicating



Category: Justified
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd has a "special" way of missing Ava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Movie

Boyd is just a man. As he might have put in his preaching days, an imperfect vessel, and the ache of missing Ava gave him ample hours to ponder the onanistic possibilities of her incarcerated predicament.Sometimes he gives her a meek and mild cellmate, who goes weak in the knees and, other, choicer organs by his ladylove's...capacity for leadership. She not only permits the furtive mingling of their bodies, she celebrates it. Because, outside of breathing the free air of Harlan by his side(even turgid arousal does not always dull that pain) Ava gets what she wants, and like many women, she had confessed to certain fluidities and curiosities surrounding her own gender, if she could get past certain taboos surrounding the subject.Other times, Ava bunks with rather the distaff version of himself, creature at once rewarding and frightening to contemplate, the sort of wanton slut willing to risk solitary confinement for...he misses the way she tastes and smells--it's affecting his work, although he truly resents the way an American's job becomes his reality,probably more so as he moves the kinds of pharmaceuticals best not discussed in public.


End file.
